Never too late
by inouekurosaki26
Summary: Las decisiones q tomamos guían el rumbo de nuestro camino y terminan afectando nuestro futuro. Yo creí estar cociente de esto, pero no fue así. Cometí errores y acabe en el abismo en el q se había convertido mi corazón. Pero alguien me dio la fuerza. Por que eso es lo que ella era para mi, mi fuerza y mi luz..Por ella me di cuenta de que nunca es demasiado tarde...si ella estaba ah


**hola chicos. Se suponia que esto era por el 14 de febrero osea ayer. Pero no me dio chance de subirlo, pero al menos cumplo su cometido, por que la persona para quien lo escribi lo leyó. Este one-shot esta dedicado para alguien a quien quiero ****muchísimo**

**me alegro mucho que lo disfrutaras Sasu y espero que ustedes también lo disfruten n_n**

**DEJEN REVIEWS PORFISS JEJE**

* * *

**Never too late**

¿Cómo te vez en el futuro?

Si me hubieran hecho esa pregunta años atrás cuando seguía siendo solo un crio, seguramente hubiera respondido que me veía como alguien de gran poder, una persona que había hecho todo lo posible para lograr sus metas y objetivos.

Pero ahora…

En este instante, no sé cómo me veo en el futuro, porque ni siquiera sé cómo me veo en el presente.

Todo esta tan oscuro.

Es confuso….y duele.

—_Duele…—_

Ya no sé quién soy, donde estoy o si vivo…

— ¿_Esto es real? –_

Esta masa de oscuridad que me envuelve, no podía ser real.

— _¿Esto es un sueño?—_

Tenía que ser eso…porque de no ser así significaría que yo…

No.

—_Estoy tan perdido…—_ dije. Mi voz estaba rota, las palabras y preguntas que abandonaban mis labios no pasaban de ser un triste murmullo en aquel abismo. Porque aquel lugar donde me encontraba, solo podía ser descrito como tal. La oscuridad era absoluta y el frio insoportable.

Hace mucho tiempo ya, que no sé lo que es la luz y su calidez.

— ¿_Acaso_ _este es mi castigo?_…—sentí algo cálido deslizándose por la piel de mis mejillas e instintivamente lleve mis manos hasta allí. El líquido era mucho más espeso que el de unas lágrimas normales. Acaso… ¿Así eran las lágrimas de arrepentimiento?—_muy tarde para eso...—_

Arrepentimiento.

Todo lo que hice….todo lo que dije fue por qué quise. Yo lo elegí.

Yo…me sumergí en las sombras.

Fui débil.

Mi alma llora en agonía por mi elección.

—_Soy débil…y es tarde_…—más de esas cálidas y espesas gotas se deslizaron por mis mejillas— _muy tarde_...—

—**Nunca es tarde**…—dijo una voz que parecía venir de diferentes direcciones. Su tono era gentil y emanaba calidez.

Me recordó un poco a….ella.

— _¿Quién eres?—_pregunte.

— ¿**Quién crees que soy?**—respondió.

—_no lo sé…no puedo verte, no puedo ver nada. Hace mucho tiempo que no sé lo que es la luz_—

—**Tu elegiste esto…** — su voz perdió toda calidez y se volvió gélida en ese momento.

Era tan parecida a la de…ella.

—**Y ahora lloras lágrimas de arrepentimiento…**—su voz volvió a ser dulce y cálida, como en un principio y sentí como un par de manos recorrían cada centímetro de mi cara. Su tacto era suave y cálido como su voz. Tanto, que me hacía sentir paz—**son tan espesas y oscuras como las penas que carga tu alma**—paso sus dedos por mis ojos y luego los deslizo hasta mis mejillas—**ábrelos.**..—me dijo en un susurro.

Hice lo que me pidió y la vi…. Era tan hermosa y brillaba tanto. Frente a mi yacía la luz que hace tanto desconocía. Frente a mí… estaba ella.

La que me robo el sueño.

La que me robo el corazón.

La que me dio esperanza.

La que fue mi luz… y que yo mismo me encargue de apagar.

—**hola...**— sonrió. Era tal como la recordaba, su piel blanca inmaculada, su cabello negro como la noche que se fundía con la oscuridad que nos rodeaba y aquellos impresionantes ojos verdes, que siempre parecían poder ver a través de mi alma.

Era ella.

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿La condene a mi castigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde? Tantas preguntas en mi mente y tan pocas palabras salían de mi boca. Estaba inquieto, mi corazón palpitaba acelerado. Sus manos en ningún momento habían abandonado mi cara y por miedo a que lo hicieran las mantuve cautivas bajo las mías. No quería que desapareciera.

No otra vez.

— _¿Cómo?—_logre articular.

—**nunca te deje…no podía dejarte, y tal vez nunca pueda hacerlo**—dijo e intento quitar una de sus manos de mi cara. Entre en pánico y la sujete con más fuerza— **está bien…tranquilo**—dio un paso más hacia mí y sonrió. Con cuidado la retiro y tomo la mía entre la suya y la beso—**por esto…por esto es que puedo verte**—subió la mirada y note la tristeza en sus ojos. Además de eso sus labios, antes rosa, ahora estaban manchados de carmesí.

Sangre.

Contuve la respiración cuando me di cuenta de la fuente de ella. Podía sentir mis manos llenas y también las de ella, las de mi luz. Yo la había manchado—_mi luz…he teñido mi luz de carmesí…te he manchado_—dije con agonía en un susurro. No quería que nada le pasara.

No otra vez.

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió suavemente—**esto…**—volteó nuestras manos cuyas palmas manchadas de rojo estaban y las volvió a llevar hasta mi cara—**son tus lágrimas…tu alma llora y tu corazón sangra, todas tus penas están siendo liberadas de esta forma. Estas lleno de arrepentimiento, pero fuiste tú el que con tus acciones elegiste un futuro como este…un futuro en el que estarías atrapado en el abismo en el que se ha convertido tu corazón. Sin embargo…**— hizo una pausa y deslizo sus manos hasta mi cabello, se acercó aún más a mí. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y su frente toco la mía. La calidez que emanaba su cuerpo poco a poco me iba calentando. Con ella allí, junto a mí, era como si…no estuviera roto y perdido.

La abrase con fuerza y mire sus ojos. Aquel par de maravillosas esmeraldas que eran capaces de desnudar mi alma y corazón con solo una mirada.

Dios, cuanto la extrañaba.

—**Sin embargo…esa pena y ese arrepentimiento, es el que me permite verte de nuevo. Todo este tiempo he estado esperando en el fondo de este abismo**— continuo en voz baja, podía sentir la tristeza en su voz—** en donde me enterraste con el resto de tus sentimientos**—mi cuerpo se tensó ante esas palabras, que no eran otra cosa, que una verdad. Yo asesine su recuerdo y lo enterré en lo más profundo, porque nunca podría apartarla totalmente de mí.

Creí que era mi debilidad pero era todo lo contrario…ella era mi fuerza.

Yo la aleje.

Creí que me apartaría de mis metas.

Mi venganza.

Pero ella era mi meta.

Me equivoque.

Y ahora…

—_Yo…lo siento_—susurre y la abrase con más fuerza—_yo…lo lamento tanto—_

-**shhu**…—intento tranquilizarme—**sé que así es**…—

—_Pero ya es tarde...—_cerré los ojos y oculte mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Ella acaricio mi cabello con cuidado, casi distraídamente. Siempre me gusto que hiciera eso.

—**nunca es tarde**—susurro. Levante mi cabeza para mirarla. Sus ojos ya no demostraban tristeza, sino algo más que no podía descifrar ¿Qué era?—**para cambiar un corazón...**—cerro los ojos y sello sus labios con los míos.

Había olvidado lo suaves que eran.

Lo que se sentía y lo mucho que la necesito.

No quiero perderla.

Hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, terminando con aquel beso, que no había sido más que un roce y susurro en mi oído—**te amo…**—

Sonreí como hace mucho tiempo no hacía, pero esta no duro mucho. Ya que su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse entre mis brazos. Me asuste e intente sujetarla, pero mis manos solo la traspasaron.

-¡No!—grite—no….no…—

Ella desapareció.

Todo volvió a ser negro.

Y dolor volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo.

.

.

.

—no…—un sonido ronco abandono mis labios, al momento en que un punzante dolor recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos y la luz me hizo cerrarlos de nuevo. Esperen…. ¿luz? ¿Cómo? Si ella se había desvanecido entre mis brazos… a menos que…

Abrí mis ojos nuevamente para confirmar el hilo de mis pensamientos, la luz me molestaba, pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a ella. Todo se veía tan verde y vivo.

¿Era esto un sueño? O ¿era esto real?

¿Qué había sido aquel abismo?

No lo sabía.

A veces la mente puede ser muy engañosa.

Como pude me senté, ignorando las continuas olas de dolor que recorrían mi cuerpo. Por lo que podía ver y sentir, tenía gran número de cortes y tal vez un par de huesos fracturados ¿Cómo llegue a este estado? Simple…

Una batalla.

El campo a mi alrededor estaba tan o más destrozado que mi persona. Habían arboles caídos por doquier, cráteres en el suelo, armas dispersas a lo largo del campo y una persona. Una chica para ser más preciso, parecía también estar lesionada, por la dificultad que mostraba al intentar sentarse.

Me quede unos segundos observándola, detallándola con cuidado, hasta que me topé con sus ojos.

Era ella.

Cerca de mi….con vida.

No podía perderla, no una vez más.

Salí de mi estupor y me acerque a ella como pude, ignorando el dolor que me embargaba. Sus ojos seguían cada uno de mis movimientos y a cada paso que daba, las emociones en estos cambiaban, entre tristeza, miedo y conmoción.

Me dolió ver eso, ver el miedo en sus ojos…por mí.

Pero no quería…no podía perderla así que cuando ya estaba a solo escasos centímetros, la abrase. Sentí su cuerpo tensarse ante el contacto, por lo que lo hice lo más apretado posible y susurre en su oído con voz suave—_Hime…_—esto pareció relajarla.

—**Tardaste mucho en volver…**—susurro contra la piel de mi cuello.

—_Lo lamento yo_…—

Me rodeo con sus brazos—**nunca es tarde para cambiar un corazón**—dijo.

—_No, nunca es tarde_…—

La había recuperado y esta vez parecía que era de verdad.

Mi corazón había cambiado.

Las tinieblas se habían desvanecido.

Quizás esto es solo un sueño y lo del abismo sea una realidad, o quizás sea todo lo contrario.

Pero ya no importa, porque nunca es tarde…

Mientras ella este ahí.

**Fin**

* * *

**gracias por leer, espero que les allá gustado.**


End file.
